


Fluff is The Best Medicine

by AchiOuma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Both Stories Are Not Related to Each Other, First Dates, First Time Posting on AO3!, Fluff, Hence the title, Hope Peak AU, I mean they could be if you wanted them to, M/M, Saiouma Exchange, family au, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiOuma/pseuds/AchiOuma
Summary: SaiOuma Exchange gifts for Recipients #83 and #9!





	1. Roller Skating and Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being on AO3 for years now, this is my first time posting on here lol.
> 
> Anyway, this first story is for Recipient #83! You asked for a First Date AU, and I wanted to make it something interesting. I originally had a different idea in mind, but then I went roller skating with my best friend and couldn't help but think of all the SaiOuma moments I could write about! I hope you enjoy your gift! :)
> 
> (also sorry for any grammar mistakes! I tend to miss them when beta reading ;;)

“Hooray, we made it! Are you ready to have the time of your life Saihara-chan??”

Shuuichi looked down at the excited face of Kokichi, and instantly felt his heart begin to race.

“It definitely looks like a fun place at least.” The taller boy replied as he looked back up at the building in front of them.

Since his first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, Shuuichi had been crushing hard on the Supreme Leader. What was at first just a simple friendship turned into a major crush that Shuuichi tried his hardest to hide, which was incredibly difficult to do with the amount of flirting and teasing Kokichi did.

Despite being pretty close friends, Shuuichi had doubted for the longest time that Kokichi would return his feelings, and so he kept his feelings a secret in hopes that one day they would just go away.

So when the smaller boy had one day gone up to him in class with nothing but a poker face and slightly shaking hands, and demanded that he go out with him on a date, for a good few seconds Shuuichi could’ve swore that he was daydreaming, or maybe even hallucinating.

When he pitched himself and the scenario in front of him didn’t change though, he couldn’t help but only stutter out a “H-huh?” as his face turned a bright red.

Upon his reaction, the poker face was quickly replaced with a fake smile as Kokichi placed his hands behind his head. “Nishishi! Got you Shumai! Did you really think that I, a great and powerful Supreme Leader, would ask you of all people out on-”

“Yeah, I’d love to go out on a date with you Ouma-kun.”

“Wait what.”

And that is how Shuuichi found himself standing at the entrance of a roller skating rink with the Supreme Leader right next to him.

To say the detective was nervous was an understatement. Leading up to the day of the date, Shuuichi had been nothing more than a wreck. Thoughts like  _ ‘What if i mess something up? What if I’m too boring for him? What if I say something that offends him? What if I end up making a fool of myself in front of Ouma-kun?’  _ and many more filled his mind as every possible scenario that could happen on this date flashed through his head.

Those thoughts quickly vanish at the voice of the person next to him. “Saihara-chaaan! Are we gonna stand here all day instead of actually going inside? I have places to be ya know!” Kokichi pouted, tapping his foot on the ground. 

“O-oh, sorry Ouma-kun, I didn’t-”

“That’s a lie though, I cleared out my entire day so I can spend as much time possible with my Shumai!” the smaller boy said has he grabbed ahold of Shuuichi’s arm and hugged it closely. The detective could feel his face heat up, as much as he tried to will it away.

“L-lets get inside then.” Shuuichi suggested as he made his way towards the entrance, Kokichi still wrapped around his arm.

Once inside, Shuuichi was able to get a look around the place. It was a pretty spacious area, with enough space to have a snack bar, an arcade, many places to sit down, and of the course, the skating rink itself where many people of all ages went around in a circle with their rollerskates. 

It was there that a problem that Shuuichi hadn’t thought of until now came up.

_ “Fuck, I don’t even know how to roller skate.” _

How could he have not thought this through? When Kokichi had suggested going roller skating as their first date, Shuuichi without even thinking had said yes. Sure, he had gone roller skating maybe a few times with his Uncle, but that was  _ years  _ ago.

Now he ran the risk of making a fool of himself.  _ In front of Kokichi. _

_ “Ok, calm down Shuuichi, maybe he doesn’t know how to skate either. No need to panic.”  _ He tried to reassure himself has they payed for their tickets and rented roller skates. He made sure to get the quad skates, knowing that they were much easier to skate with then inline.

Kokichi, however, went straight for the inline skates. “Uh, Ouma-kun? Are you sure you want inline skates? I’m pretty sure those are harder to use…”

“Hm? Oh I know, buuuut these are much more fun to skate with! It’s fun to challenge yourself once in a while, right my beloved Saihara-chan?” Kokichi practically batted his eyes as he looked up at him with a look that said he was waiting for a response.

“Y-yeah! Right…” The taller boy said as he tugged at the laces to make them tighter.

God, he should’ve just said yes to going out and wreaking havoc on the streets instead.

Once the skates were properly on his feet, Shuuichi took a deep breath and braced himself, has he held on to the back of the chair he was sitting on, and stood up.

At first, it wasn’t too bad. He maintained his balance and managed to stand up without immediately falling over, thank Atua.

“Alright! Come on Saihara-chan, let’s get going already!” Kokichi shouted and made his way towards the rink, lifting one leg at a time. Shuuichi followed after him, lifting each foot and slowly but surely making his way towards the rink.

By the time he got there, Kokichi had already gone in, and Shuuichi’s heart couldn’t help but drop as he watched his date skate around,  _ beautifully  _ he must add. He gracefully made his way around the rink in the same direction everyone was going in, but Kokichi was very fast, and he had managed to already complete a lap and return to where the detective stood in under one minute.

“Come on Shumai! What is it, are you scaaared?” The smaller boy teased, a playful smirk on his face as he eyed Shuuichi.

“N-no no! It’s not that, it’s just, um” Shuuichi started, trying to think of any excuse for why he hasn’t started skating yet. However, his efforts were in left in vain as Kokichi seemed to have beat him to it.

“Does Saihara-chan not know how to roller skate maybe?” Kokichi questioned, a seemingly innocent smile on his face. At that, Shuuichi gave a sigh of defeat and scratched the back of his head in shame. 

“I haven’t skated since I was a lot younger, I-I don’t really know what I’m doing…”

It was a bit embarrassing. Going on a roller skating date and not even knowing how to skate? Maybe he should’ve declined to even going out with-

“Welp, I guess I’ll just have to teach my beloved Saihara-chan myself!”

Without even a warning, Kokichi grabbed both of the unsuspecting detective’s hands and dragged him on to the rink.

“O-Ouma-kun, wait a second!!” Shuuichi cried out, but Kokichi only kept dragging him, giggling to himself as they made their way farther from the safety of the walls. 

They were now in the middle of the current, with people skating past them without thinking much of them. Shuuichi legs felt as if they were made with jello, and didn’t even attempt to move and let Kokichi keep dragging him around the rink.

“Alright Shumai, roller skating lesson numero uno, always try to lean forward. If you lean backwards, then you’ll just end up falling and hitting you head, and that’s not fun!” Kokichi said, demonstrating by leaning forward slightly. Shuuichi nodded and leaned forward, instantly feeling much more stable than before.

“Perfect! Now, lesson nombre deux, try to move your legs up one by one, so left, right, left, right.” Again, the shorter boy demonstrated as he moved his left foot forward and then followed with his right, then repeated. Shuuichi attempted this, however he quickly lost his balance and almost ended up falling, only to have Kokichi grab a hold of both his hands and keep him stable.

“Wow, Saihara chan is really bad at this! Good thing you have a Supreme Leader like me to save you, amiright?” Even though Kokichi laughed at his own teasing, Shuuichi felt the small pair of hands holding on to his own tighten around them, and he felt a smile go on his face as he felt himself be reassured. 

“Sure, whatever you say Ouma-kun.”

With Kokichi still grabbing on to both of his hands, Shuuichi practice moving his feet a bit more, until he was felt comfortable enough to let go one of Kokichi’s hands.

However, while one hand was free, Shuuichi still kept his other interlocked with Kokichi’s. Upon realizing this, the detective could see a faint blush appear on the smaller boy’s face. The two boys continued their way around the rink with everyone else, hands together as the people around them skated by and the loud speakers blared out music from the late 2000s.

_ “This is, nice” _ Shuuichi admitted in his head. All his doubts and worries about this date were long gone now, and when he looked at the boy who he had been crushing on for so long, his hand intertwined with his own, Shuuichi could feel a warmth in his chest grow.

“Y-you know you can let go of my hand now, right Saihara-chan?” The smaller boy asked, blush still on his cheeks.

“Hm, I’d rather not, I like it better like this.” Was Shuuichi’s reply, and he couldn’t help but laugh when Kokichi tried to bury his burning face into his scarf.

~~~~~~

“Did my beloved Saihara-chan have fun on our date~?” the Supreme Leader asked as the two boys walked back towards the dorm rooms together. Shuuichi hummed slightly in reply, hand somewhat aching for someone to hold it. 

“It was definitely more enjoyable than I thought it was going to be, I had fun.” Kokichi gasped next to him, tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes. “Does that mean Saihara-chan had low expectations for our date?! How rude! I’m suing you for emotional distress!”

“Ah, I don’t think that’s how that works…”

“You’re right! My Shumai is so smart!” Crocodile tears instantly vanished and were replaced with a smile as Kokichi put his hands behind his head while Shuuichi’s face blushed for what had to be the hundredths time that night.

They came to a stop in front of the dorm gates, and a somewhat awkward silence landed between the two of them. What exactly does one say at the end of a date? Shuuichi tried to wrack his brain for something to say, but of course, Kokichi beat him to it by clearing his voice and looking up at his date with a somewhat confident smile.

“Saihara-chan wouldn’t be opposed to going on another date next weekend, would he?”

Shuuichi smiled, and took this chance to do something that he had been wanting to do for the past few hours. The boy put a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, and quickly bent down and left a kiss on the smaller boy’s lips. It was more of a peck on the lips, but nonetheless it left Kokichi wide eyed and with a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So, is that a yes?”

Shuuichi let out a chuckle.

“Yes, definitely.”


	2. Hide and Seek is the Best Stress Reliever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for Recipient #9 from your Pitcher Hitter! You gave me lots of awesome AUs to choose from, and then I saw Family AU as an option and I knew I had to write it!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you enjoy your gift! And to anyone else who read both stories, I hope you enjoyed them too! :)
> 
> (again, excuse any grammatical errors if you see any!)

Shuuichi let out a tired sigh as he leaned his back against the front door to his house, finally taking a chance to breath and let his mind rest. It had been such a long week at the detective agency, and while he was happy to say that he was able to solve one of the hardest murder cases he had ever come across, it had no doubt left him both mentally and physically exhausted. 

It was around 7:00 p.m., three hours later then when he would usually get home (sometimes he would bring work home with him depending on the type of case). Typically, he’d come home to his husband and their son sitting together in the living, watching some cartoon or playing a video game together.

However, the detective was met with silence when he entered the house, and the TV in the living room showed no signs of life. Leaving his shoes and briefcase near the front entrance, Shuuichi made his way into the kitchen.

Dirty pots and plates were in the sink, meaning that the two had made and eaten dinner. That crossed out the possibility of them going out for dinner. Where else could they be then? Out buying something? Maybe at the park?

Just as he was about to pull out his phone and call Kokichi, Shuuichi spotted a note on the dinner table. Seeing the handwriting that can only belong to Kokichi, Shuuichi quickly read the contents of the note.

_ “Good evening my beloved Shumai! I’m sure you’re wondering where Tsuruki and I are right now (or maybe not, maybe you don’t care, in which that’s not nice!), and the answer to that is: somewhere in this house! _

_ I’m finally teaching Tsuruki how to play Hide and Seek since I know you just loooove that game, so come and find us. If you do, you get a prize! Just kidding, you get nothing! Doesn’t that sound fun? (Nishishi!) _

_ Anyways, you better come find us, or else we’ll never forgive you for being boring, so good luck! :) _

_ From your ( totally smoking hot) husband, _

_ Kokichi.” _

Shuuichi couldn’t help but let out a sigh, but a small smile crept up his lips.  _ “Hide and seek, huh?” _

Since the day Tsuruki was born, Kokichi had always teased that he would teach him how to become a master at hiding, his reasoning being that it could come in handy one day. Shuuichi knew it was most likely because he wanted a hide and seek partner, but also as a way to tease him since Kokichi knew the detective actually  _ loathed  _ the game.

Despite his tired body and mind, Shuuichi didn’t want to disappoint his son, and decided that playing along would be the best choice at the moment.

The detective quickly made a rundown in his head of places that they would definitely not be hiding in. Places like under the bed, behind the shower curtains, inside closets, and other obvious hiding spots were definitely out of the question. The spot had to be able to fit two people (although they were both pretty small to begin with, they could easily fit into smaller spaces together), and it had to be a spot that Shuuichi didn’t already know of.

Although it wouldn’t make sense to hide in the same room that the note was found in, Shuuichi quickly looked through any possible hiding spots in the kitchen before concluding that they weren’t in the kitchen. The bathrooms had limited amount of spots to hide in as well, so he crossed those off his list too.

“Guess I’ll check the bedroom next.” Shuuichi mumbled to himself as he made his way to his bedroom. It was a master bedroom, meaning that it was pretty big and had many possible places to hide. Upon entering, a quick scanning of the room revealed that everything was where it should be. He checked every place that could possibly hide a man and a child. Years of doing this had taught Shuuichi that the most unexpected places can become hiding spots.

Concluding that they weren’t in the master bedroom, the detective moved on to his son’s room. Tsuruki’s room was similar to that of the bedroom, but it was much quicker to look over everything and decide that no, they weren’t in there either.

Closing the door behind him, Shuuichi couldn’t help but feel puzzled.  _ “The only other place to check would be the living room, but there’s barely any possible place to make into a hiding spot…”  _ Not wanting to give up, Shuuichi went to the living room and scanned the area. Like he said before, there weren’t many places to consider, and for a second he thought about rechecking the master bedroom when his eyes landed on the couch.

_ “Could they possibly fit under there?”  _ Shuuichi thought. He highly doubted it, but he couldn’t get the naggy feeling that he should still check to go away. Getting down on his hand and knees, Shuuichi took a peak under the couch and-

“How did you two managed to  _ fit down here?! _ ” Shuuichi practically yelled as both Tsuruki and Kokichi erupted into laughter from underneath the couch. “You know this already Shuuichi-chan! We used our powers to shrink into smaller sizes and made our way under the couch, duh!” The Supreme Leader made his way out, slowly moving out from the side of the couch, feet first, until he was completely out with Tsuruki followed the same technique.

“But more importantly…”

“You found us Daddy!” the young boy excitedly said as he ran up and hugged Shuuichi’s legs, looking up at him with an innocent smile. Shuuichi could practically feel his heart melt as he smiled back at his son and brushed off the dust in his hair. “That’s good and all, but now you both have dust everywhere.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that baaaad.” Kokichi tried to argue back, rubbing his hand against his shirt and coming up with a decently sized ball of dust. “See? Not bad at all!” Shuuichi only shook his head as Tsuruki giggled at the sight.

“We should really clean under the couches more often…”

~~~~

“So did you finally close that case that you’ve been losing sleep over?” Kokichi asked quietly as he pulled a shirt over his head, hair still slightly damp from the shower he took a bit ago,

The rest of the night had consisted of the two hide and seekers taking quick showers to rid of the dust and whatever else was under the couch, followed by the promise of watching a movie together in the bedroom. Tsuruki didn’t even last five minutes though, as the small child slept comfortably next to Shuuichi, abandoned movie still playing quietly on the TV.

Shuuichi gently played with Tsuruki’s hair, making sure he wasn’t disturbing his sleeping child as he thought back at the event of the day. “Yeah, I presented all the evidence I got pointing towards our main suspect, and he’s gonna be getting a life sentence.”

“See? I knew you could do it my beloved! To think just a few days ago you were doubting yourself so much, meanwhile I never lost faith in you for a second.” Kokichi rambled on, and although Shuuichi rolled his eyes, he knew that his husband had a point. There came a point where Shuuichi was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and had it not been for Kokichi, he probably would have passed the case down to someone else.

“You know, Tsuruki never lost faith in you either.” Kokichi added, sitting down at the edge of the bed and staring at Shuuichi with his iconic poker face. Shuuichi frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

The poker face left and was replaced with a knowing smile. “You know that saying of how kids just know when something’s bothering their parents?” He put his hand behind his head. “Tsuruki could tell you’ve been stressing lots this week, and he would always tell me that he knew that you’ll find who the bad guy is because ‘Daddy’s a great detective!’. What did we ever do to deserve such a sweet child Shumai?!” 

Kokichi dramatically (but gently) leaned back on to the bed, a hand against his forehead as he weeped fake tears. Shuuichi, a bit surprised, looked down at the sleeping child on him, and felt a warm smile make its way to his face. “Did he really say that?”

“Nah, I was just lying, I’m pretty sure he could care less about what you do.” Kokichi sprang back up, fake tears gone and a smile back on his face. Despite his words, one look at that smile and the sparkle in his eyes told Shuuichi which statement was true and which one was a lie, and that’s all he needed to know. “Either way, my Uncle gave me 3 days off of work. He said something about not wanting to see my face until Tuesday.”

At that statement, Kokichi’s face lit up and a wide grin went on his face. “Finally! We have a whole lot of catching up to do, DICE and I were talking about taking you and Tsuruki out to spray paint some art at the museum nearby!”

“I highly doubt that we’ll actually do that, but” Shuuichi looked down the Tsuruki, still fast asleep, “should we carry him back to his own bed, or…?”

They both looked at each other before simultaneously saying “no” and making themselves comfortable in bed. Shuuichi turned off the TV while Kokichi turned off the lights, and they both and wrapped one arm each around their son.

After a week of stress, sleepless nights, and much self doubt, Shuuichi could finally look forward to spending time with his little family, and relax for once.

“Hey, what was with that game of Hide and Seek anyway?”

“Oh, nothing in particular, we just missed playing with you, nishishi~”

Shuuichi only smiled as he fell asleep next to the people he loved the most.


End file.
